


Wasted Chance

by praedachii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Haikyuu - Freeform, M/M, Romance, Slow Build, au where they dont play volleyball, daichi trying to cheer him up, humor tho im not funny lmao, sugawara is a depressed bean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 03:42:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6222274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/praedachii/pseuds/praedachii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sugawara is a depressed, studious bean who thinks society is a waste of time until he ends up meeting and befriending the boy who made his life like hell yet at the same time more interesting</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wasted Chance

"And so the history of Egypt spans the period from the early settlements of the northern to the in Roman Conquest in 30 BC..." The teacher begins. Though, from the faces around the classroom, nobody is really paying attention anymore. They all seemed to be bored from whatever the teacher was explaining. Egypt? History? Northern settlements?? Nobody knew exactly what but it was something.

The only people looking like they were paying attention were those who would non-stop study, those who no matter what you say or what you do would constantly try their best to improve their grades even if they were top of the class, they would push themselves even more which sadly, is the type of person Sugawara is. This boy we speak of is Koushi Sugawara or Suga for short, a college freshman attending one of the most intellectual colleges in Japan. Sugawara isn't very, how do you say, sociable towards other classmates. He keeps his stuff to himself and he likes it that way, no trouble and very quiet, desk always neat, notebook with everything listed inside, maybe a couple doodles here and there but it was mainly filled with small key words for upcoming exams and homework problems listed every few pages. His notebook seemed to be filling up rather quickly, he might need to change it soon especially if midterms were near. Speaking of midterms they were arriving in a couple weeks. Sugawara could say he was prepared for them but nobody is ever so sure. He will still study none the less and push himself just a bit more than he normally does which will probably end up in less hours of his spare time. He could study more during the night and cancel his regular 'get a coffee at 5 AM before anyone is awake' routine and sleep instead to gain back the hours he lost from studying the following night. Might as well gathering he really does have nothing else to do in his time.

Sugawara stopped listening to the teacher about 10 minutes ago but only because it was reviews and he already knew all of these things from last semester, he could go over them tonight anyways if he had to. But right now, he was just gazing out the window, one arm supporting the tired head while the other, playing with his pencil. Suga didn't get much sleep last night gathering he was studying once more but he has to, to gain better grades and maybe even a diploma in the future. He finds he does study decent amount of hours during the day so there really was no sweat for him. And anyways, during classes, he gets some of his work done and then finds ways to occupy himself until the bell.

The outside here is pretty, he thinks still wandering his eyes in the direction of walking students and teachers on the pathways outdoors, the trees scattered around the property, soon to be in blossom because of spring and a small park was just up ahead. The lake was close by as well, as he can just barely see it, skimming through the small town up ahead. It was indeed a pretty college, that he can admit.

Suddenly he felt a sharp feeling as if someone was watching him. Reflexes overwhelmed him as he searched the outdoors for someone but the only people around were those who seemed as normal as anyone else that passes by. He then turned his head to the teacher who was still giving his lesson so it couldn't possibly be him and then he met a pair of dark brown eyes from the other side of the class. The owner of the eyes looked away immediately and went back to work. Sugawara questioned as to why he was staring at him, what was so interesting? Did he have a pimple he was unaware of? It would be strange gathering he has never had a zit before, he was told that he had flawless skin but he didn't like it, it was too pale and icky. He was cursed with that type of skin, he never took care of it and all his past friends were jealous but Suga wished that he had normal young adult skin in which had acne and needed treatment every so often, even if that seemed like a horrible wish to have, he just didn't feel comfortable in his own skin, he would rather have the skin like everyone else at this school.

Throughout the period the only thing that was on his mind was the man who from time to time would peak at Suga. He didn't know who he was or what he wanted but Suga decided to ignore it even if it was itching at his brain. Maybe he just now noticed him and never realized he was in his class. Since Suga rarely talked to people, it was common for someone to not acknowledge his existence. He didn't mind it like average people would, being ignored was kind of his specialty, if you would even call it a specialty that is. Sugawara actually preferred it that way. He would always stay in the back of the room, it caused less drama and he could focus more if he had nobody distracting him. Yet this man was indeed distracting him just now, how odd.

As the end of classes came, Suga felt himself getting more and more exhausted. He felt like death itself. He then though a coffee could sooth his nerves.  
He soon approached the small cafe just a few blocks away, in the town mentioned when Suga was gazing upon the lovely school grounds. He went inside, a little bell jingled noting someone had entered the shop as he orders a small cappuccino. He took out his laptop and decided to work on the assignment he was given for Literature which he already started. Not very fond of his story so far, with no ideas at all to continue it on, he felt himself just browsing the shop for more ideas as well as the customers. He thought at least, maybe, he could get some ideas for characters or something for his plot which he had a hard case of writer's block. Luckily it wasn't due until a few weeks from now so he had quite a lot of time but instead of being that idiotic student who decides to leave everything last minute, Sugawara likes it better if he finishes it off as soon as he can so that he isn't packed with tons of work.

Not very many ideas came to mind though but it was quite difficult to find out how the main character should start his adventurous ways. Suga already thought of maybe a character who was depressed and wanted to kill himself but in the end found someone who really cared for him and ended up being with said person. So far it wasn't a very happy story but his goal for the assignment was to make something sad into something enjoyable to read. Someone who can overcome obstacles and find a better solutions to his problems. It may seem depressing at first but that was only the beginning of this depressed man's adventures. But what could happen to this depressed man? How will he find this person which will change his life? It was hard to decide even if it seemed easy enough but Suga had to find original ways to make the story seem interesting or else it would seem like any other story out there of a depressed boy. Mph... He observed the few people sitting down, he didn't pay attention to anyone's conversation but he did observed how everyone acted. There were a couple girls. Easily distracted by men entering the cafe. Flirty and giggly. Probably popular. It seemed normal enough for average people, if only someone who was... different, entered the cafe. Just as he wanted to jinx it, nothing happened. Suga thought that maybe if he jinxed someone interesting just making an appearance in the cafe, then it would happen, but sadly no luck. The other people there were average. Suga doesn't know why but he does use that word for a lot of things. Average. He uses that word instead of noting something as boring. Since life itself was indeed quite boring for him, anyone mentioned life as 'average', wouldn't that make life 'boring'. So from his theory, he uses that word quite a lot when he wants to describe things that he doesn't feel like describing, words which were too dull to even think or write down. Stuff that was... average.

Thinking too much of the topic, Suga finishes his drink and decides its best if he were to head home and finish his thoughts there. He didn't really want to be seen by anyone from his class anyways. It happened frequently and Sugawara really does hate it. Nobody ever talks to him unless there is an actual reason so that's why he hates it. He doesn't mind it at all but if they didn't want to talk to him in the first place then why bother asking for someone's homework or help on their exams? They have other friends who can do that, so why him? Is it because he's one of the smartest in the class? Probably. But besides from his intellectual sides, nobody really cares for him that's for sure.

As he gathers his laptop and takes his cup from the table, a boy appears in front of him. He looks up to see a man, Suga doesn't know if he's a first year or older but he seems familiar. He's seen him somewhere but he can't quite recall from where. Then it hit him, this man right here is in his class. He's the man who was staring at him from before, he recognizes those eyes, the same brown eyes which stabbed Suga's own by just a glare. He had darker hair and he was pretty tall, very muscular compared to Sugawara and a bit more tanned. Suga thought that maybe he was waiting for him to get out of his seat but there were plenty of other free places in the cafe... So he probably wanted something off of him then. But what does he want? Probably just homework like anyone else, and maybe by that, the man was just staring in class because he realized Suga was smart and they had the same homework, so he could copy of his. That's probably it. Suga thought that maybe he could just push past him and run towards the door without making a scene but it probably would have anyways, he then sighed.

"Which subject again? History? I'll just get it out, you don't need to ask..." Suga says in a monotone voice taking his bag and looking through all the papers stored in it. He might as well just get it over with it so he won't get annoyed by constant blabbering of, 'just one homework, just this once, I promise I'll do it next time' like everyone else he's ever encountered.

"What do you m- oh... You can put the homework back, I just wanted to know if I could sit here" The brown eyed man spoke. Suga looked at him in shock. For the first time someone asked him something other than homework. He glared at the man for a few seconds until he realized that maybe his first assumption was correct, he probably just wanted to take his seat.

"What? Oh, yeah… you can sit here, I was just about to leave anyways"  
"No stay,” He said, “I mean you're in my history class right? Do you take History Major?" The man sat down in the other chair facing him and sipped his coffee before he placed it down on the table.

"It's only an elective course," Suga started to explain but doesn't go into much detail because he was still confused as to why the man just sat down there or to why Suga didn't run away yet. "I take Literature"

"Ah I see, I take Biology Major" he explains. Sugawara does want to ask why he was staring at him but he doesn't really know how to say it he can't just blurt out-  
"So why were you staring at me in History?"

Fuck.

"Oh was I? I didn't realize..." He blushes but Suga knows he's lying. "You just seemed so I don't know, focused I guess, like your mind was elsewhere and I was wondering what you were thinking about"

"What I was going to do for my Literature assignment, if that answers your question"

"Oh, thanks. So… What's the assignment about?"

"Nothing that interesting"

"Can't be that bad, I don't mind listening"

Suga looks at him in shock. Nobody has ever said that, let alone have a conversation more than 10 seconds. He then stood there speechless, jaw open and Daichi chuckled a bit.

"Huh? What's so funny?" Sugawara said once he realized he probably looked weird from zoning out like that.

"You of course, you looked as if I told you I was your long lost biological mother or something" He then put his hand over his mouth to stop from giggling.

"Oh, sorry"

"Don't apologize. You know, it's alright to talk to me, I’m not a murderer or anything"

"That's exactly what a murderer would say" Suga smiles.

He then laughs again, Suga never felt so proud to actually have made somebody laugh at his jokes, usually people laugh at him instead so this was something new.

"So what's it about then?"

"Well, if you aren't a murderer, prove yourself" Sugawara smirks at him.

"I hold no weapons, and if I really was a murderer how could I use the knowledge of knowing what you're assignment is to kill you?"

"Many ways. You can use that to find out which teacher gave out the assignment, then you know which class I'm in. And if you find out the class I'm in then there certainly can be some knowledge of me in the teachers files. With that, you can find out my number, where I live and many facts about me so you can use those facts to end up at my house and stab me to death. Boom. You're a murderer. I have proof"

"Oh hush you, do I really look like I want to kill you"

"Have you ever heard of a ghoul?"

"Oh yeah cause obviously I'm pretending to be you're friend since I'm a human eating ghoul... Give me a break!"

"You never know in this world"

"Oh, I just realized that I can't kill you if I don't know you're name so there we go, I'm not a murderer or a ghoul or whatever"

"Hmm... I guess so. But I still won't say anything"

"Why not? This conversation won't go anywhere if I don't have anything to discuss about with you"

"We're discussing something... Whether or not you're a murderous carnivorous ghoul wanting my name to end up killing me" Suga smiles.

"Here, why not I give you personal info about me so that if I am a murderer, I can be found out easily"

"Which is why you want to kill me even more then. If I know stuff about you and you are indeed a murderer, then you wouldn't want someone going around with you're info now, do you?"

"Never knew someone could be so sassy and smart at the same time"

"Then you've never met a Literature student" Suga smirks once more and leans his head on both supporting arms.

"But to answer you're question. I'm not a murderer for God's sake!"

"Mhm, and I'm not believing anything"

"My name's Daichi Sawamura, I've lived with my grandmother all my life, helping her throughout my life, I like to eat Shoyu ramen, I'm five foot nine, I way approximately seventy kilograms, my birthday is December 31 and I'm a human peace loving child"

"... Fishy"

"Its the truth, I swear. So there, that's about me. Now can you talk about you're assignment?"

"Ugh, fine. But I really don't know what's so important about a simple assignment. I was having good fun outsmarting you" Suga huffs but his lips still curl up into a small smile before he closes his eyes and starts to remember what he has so far. "I have to write about a boy going through depression, he wants kill himself yada yada all that kind of stuff but soon after finds someone who makes his life worth living for. Cheesy I know but I have to make in more interesting so that's not the whole story yet"

"Interesting, hey when you're done, can I read it?"

"What?" Suga asks in shock because nobody ever reads his books besides his teachers.

"Yeah. It seems really cool. I would love to read it"

"O- Oh sure, whatever"

"The look on you're face doesn't seem like a 'whatever' to me. Has anyone ever asked you if they could read you're book before?"

"Yes, people have"

"Tell me who then"

"My teacher..." There was a pause. "My other teacher..." And another pause.

"Exactly. I don't understand why people wouldn't though but I'd be happy to read them"

"Well firstly nobody really asks because nobody ever wants to but fine... You can read them"

"I'll be sure to give in a good note for you"

"As I said, you don't have to"

"But I want to"

"No"

"Yes"

"You're going to keep on saying yes now aren't you?"

"Yes" He smiles. Sugawara clicks his tongue and sighs.

"Koushi Sugawara" 

"What?"

"My name is Koushi Sugawara"

"Hah, that's almost the same as mine" Sugawara rolls his eyes but he ends up smiling because funilly enough it's true.

"So Suga... Oh, mind me calling you that?"

"I don't mind"

"So then Suga," He smiled. "Are you going to the party?"

Sugawara looks up at him in confusion. "What party?"

"Oh, I thought everyone knew about it. Well long story short, someone is hosting a party this weekend and it's supposedly the party of the year"  
"Well whoever is hosting that party must be popular to have the title party of the year"

"Yeah, he does it every year and is well known to organize these kind of things, not to mention his parents are really rich so he basically lives in a mansion which to everyone means it will be a hell of a good party"

"Seems interesting"

"So are you going?"

"No"

"Oh, how come?" Daichi tilts his head.

"I need to study, mid terms are soon you know?"

"Yeah but they aren't for another week, even if it sounds confusing as it is, everyone is saying that a party before exams can improve your marks. Don't know why that's a saying or that the party isn't after midterms but oh well. You should come, I’ll be going and probably all my friends will end up either full on drunk or hooking up with girls in the bedrooms, typical so I’ll be left alone."

"Well I hope you’re friends have a good time then but if I’m going? I don't know about that, I’ll see"

"Alright, well tell me once you know you get an idea, okay?"

"Sure"

As those words left Suga’s mouth, Daichi was already walking away towards the door. But something caught his attention, it looked as if Daichi left something where he was sitting. There, was a small folded note. Sugawara took it and thought he could give it to him if they ever meet again but his curiosity had gotten to him so he opened it instead. The note had digits on it and Sugawara guessed this was obviously someone’s phone number, then realizing seconds after, it was Daichi’s phone number. Daichi must of left it there for him if he ever decides to go to the party. Sugawara closed the note and put it in his pocket. Cleaned up his things and left to go to his dorm. He didn't feel like studying though so he ended up watching his shows on TV and soon after felt himself drifting off to sleep.

His alarm woke him up and all Sugawara could think was ‘oh fuck’. At the time yesterday, he wasn't in the mood to study so he didn't but now it means he missed around 9 hours of studying time and he needs to catch up immediately. He checked his clock and jumped out of bed soon after because he may or may not have slept in 5 alarms. God, he is never watching TV ever again during the night because now he’s already late for class and he doesn't even have time to make his hair nor brush his teeth.

He puts on his clothes and takes his bag, running out of the dorm room. He’s sprinting across the fields of the park to get to the next building but suddenly stops after tripping over a can of ginger ale… A can of ginger ale of all things! Just as he thought nothing could go worse, a bird swooped up and grabbed his bag, opening it up to spill out all of his papers and pencils. He picks them up rapidly but as he grabbed up his bag to put it over his shoulder, the straps seemed to have broken, buckle stuck on his leg letting Suga trip once again but into a pile of mud.

God fucking dammit, he shouts. Why did he deserve this? He’s now a mess with muddy clothes, hair looking like he was just hit by a tornado, bruises all over his legs and cheek, his papers all stuffed in his bag and not to mention his bag is now broken and he’s now half an hour late for class. What a way to start the day. By the time he reaches the classroom, the bell rings. Sugawara sighs heavily and wants to just punch himself in the face for watching those series last night, at what time did he even go to bed at? Well it has to be late since he fell asleep after watching the last episode of season 3… Fuck.

Through out the day, it wasn't so bad as the morning. Though Suga did end up spilling coffee all over his clothes and ended up entering the wrong class at the wrong moment gathering now he has to apologize to the drama club for ending up on stage while they were doing a play in front of thousands of students… Why was he having so much bad luck today? And even though it probably was the wrong answer, Sugawara thought that maybe Daichi was actually a witch off to curse him since the day after they met, all these thing started to happen. How suspicious. He kind of wanted to go speak with him about this but then what if he was wrong, he’d probably ruin his first ever friendship, if this even was a friendship.

Soon after classes were over, Sugawara thought about places he could go that doesn't involve more incidents or worse, his death. Library would probably end up with him setting all the books on fire so that's a no, his dorm would be best but who knows what he could end up doing in there so he dreads to think about it. He doesn't want to end up spilling more coffee so his usual coffee place to work was also a pretty terrible idea. So what else. There is the park but gathering he might end up stepping on some dog's tail which would probably lead to his death, he thinks it's best if he doesn't go to the park. Even if Sugawara seemed a bit paranoid, he doesn't really know anywhere which seemed safe for him not to cause any havoc. Maybe going downtown? Well it certainly wouldn't cause any fires, deaths by dogs or anything but then again there could be millions of possibilities for him to fuck up again but because he doesn't really care anymore, he decides to go.

Walking along the roads, it seemed to be getting quite dark. He didn't want to end up lost so he just circled the block over and over again. For people it may seem like he went crazy or that he’s lost but from what happened today, he’s been more humiliated in general than by people talking behind his back. He placed his hands in his pockets as he walked by the same stores for the 30th time today. The street lights were already on and all the small decorations around the city seemed really pretty but also served as a nice light pathway for Suga.

Sugawara watched as cars passed by, gathering it was night time, practically all he could see was a line of lights speeding fast along side him while he could barely see the car alone.

But then he suddenly stopped.

He was being blocked by a large group of guys, they weren't interested by Suga but they were all gathered around something - no someone. A girl.

As he didn't want to be seen by them or get involves, he turned away and continued to walk along the pathway but then he kind of felt guilty. He had just left that girl there, would that make him mean? But if he didn't involve himself, and pretended not to have seen anything, could another person just help her out. But as he looked around, there seemed to be hardly anyone there. He then suddenly turned around and went inside an ally way, peeking round the corner at the older men surrounding the girl. Of course he chose the move to try and save the dame in danger instead of just turning around like any normal person would. But since nobody seemed to be around expect for the few cars passing by, he couldn't just leave the girl could he? Who knew what would of happened to her if someone didn't intervene but could he, himself, really face these guys?

"Oi!" He then approaches the guys, puffing up his chest a bit more, breathing heavily. "Leave her alone!"

Some of the guys turned their heads and looked at each other then back to him. There was a small gap of silence before they all started laughing. Probably because they were all shocked by the courage Sugawara had towards them gathering they were all twice his size and way more muscular.

"Oh, who’s going to stop us, you?" One of them said, as if he were a villain in a comic book. And every breath Sugawara took, they all ended up getting closer and closer.

"Y- Yes! And if you don't stop harassing this lady I will… I will"

"Alright pipsqueak, I’ll give you a chance here. You can either go back to your mother right now or you’re going to have a bad time with us" The same man chuckled. He was more or likely the alpha of the group as many of them said ‘good one Bobby’ or replied with just more laughter.

Sugawara, who wished he didn't interfere at all with these men, ended up getting closer to this so called Bobby’s face. He leaned inches away from it, where he could feel the slight breaths from his mouth which smelt like someone had died in there as Suga narrowed his eyes.

"Listen Bobby, leave her alone or with the power of the Holy God Sugawara I will vanquish your gang and make you all suffer a painful death! If you don't believe me, just watch me!” He then backs up and does a sort of snake karate pose.

Bobby stopped for a couple seconds but it was broken after he started laughing like crazy which sounded like a hyena being burnt alive. Not very pleasant.

He then took Sugawara’s shirt collar and lifted him up, inches from the ground. Sugawara winced as he was hanging there, paralyzed. Then a buffed arm swung towards Sugawara as he closed his eyes, everything went black.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah yeah, I know Sugawara doesn't seem 'in character' but there's a reason to why which will be said in time and also a cliffhanger! Goddammit me hehe, I'll see if I can update as soon as I can ;)


End file.
